The Right to Remain Silent
by NoEarlyBird
Summary: Tyson is yet to confess his love to Kai. But Kai has turned his back on the Beyblading business and has gone to study abroad, which makes this even more complicated. Months pass without as much as a word from Kai, and so Max comes up with a plan … (TyKa Two-Shot)
1. The Right to Remain Silent Part I

**The Right to Remain Silent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and I don't make money with this.

* * *

After the last world tournament the former Bladebreakers all went their own ways. Max and Kenny went into developing new Beyblade technologies, Tyson was training up-and-coming Beyblade talents and Ray was traveling the world in search of inspiration for new Bey-Dishes.

Kai, however, had chosen a completely different path. He'd graduated high school with honors and gotten accepted to a prestigious university in California.

Kai had never been the talkative one, so naturally he didn't write often, let alone call. The first couple of months the guys could keep up with Kai's college life through the media. After a while the excitement around the famous Beyblader now being a college student calmed down, though.

Thus, this source of information was lost.

* * *

Many months passed without as much as a word from Kai. So one night his former teammates came up with a plan:

The guys had made it a habit to meet every other Saturday at Tyson's place. Even now that they weren't active Bladers they were still good friends and wanted to stay close to each other. With all their different schedules, this was the way to go.

Tonight was one of those nights. Drinks and snacks were stacked on the couch table and the boys were slouched on the couches around in front of the TV. Even Ray who was often absent due to his travels had managed to join.

Kenny and Max were telling the others about a new defense ring they were working on. Then it was Ray's turn to talk about his latest trip to Brasil.

"So we had been walking through the rain forest for hours," Ray said. "It was an ordeal. There's nothing fun about the rain forest – it's hot, it's humid, it's deadly. And then we saw this group of monkeys. I wanted to take a closer look and what did that damn monkey do? It peed on me! Had the audacity to laugh at me, too!"

Max and Kenny burst out laughing.

Ray went on, "Really, I had no words. What a rude little guy. Anyways, I was thinking a rain forest dish would definitely be a challenge. One could combine forest, humidity and some river or lake with a waterfall to make it trickier. What do you think, Tyson? Tyson? Earth to Tyson, are you listening?"

Tyson was staring at the TV. A documentary on California's landscape was on.

A well placed kick from Max snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Ouch, what the…?"

"Now he's listening," Max said very content.

Tyson shot him a look, rubbing the sore spot where Max had kicked him.

He turned back to the TV.

"Has anyone heard from Kai?" he asked, trying to sound cheerful but failing miserably.

Ray instantly new what this was about.

"Oh no, Ty. Don't tell me you're still-…"

"Of course I'm not!" Tyson interrupted forcefully.

"Yes, we can tell Tyson…" Kenny observed.

"Okay. Fine. Maybe I still am in love with him!" Tyson admitted. "It's kinda hard to get over it without ever getting it out of your system. But Mr.-high-and-mighty just had to leave the country and never visit or at least send any sign of life!" He was getting more and more angry with every word.

The other guys all looked equally concerned.

A couple moments everyone remained silent.

Then a broad smile appeared on Max's face.

"I know," he said cheerfully. "If Kai won't come home, we'll just take you to him to confess!"

"Huh?" the other three said in unison.

"We'll fly to California and visit the old sour-puss!" Max beamed.

And so it was decided.

They missed Kai. They wanted to support Tyson in finally confessing his love to Kai. Also, they really wanted to see California.

They were going to visit Kai!

* * *

Finally the day had come when Tyson, Ray and Max arrived in the US. Kenny hadn't been able to join. He just couldn't leave his work, for he felt 'so close to a major breakthrough'.

Their flight had been delayed due to the fog in the San Francisco area. This seemed to happen quite a lot. But finally the fog had cleared and now the guys were standing outside the San Francisco airport, blinking into the California sun.

While Tyson was running back and forth taking photos Max called a cab for them.

"Ty, get in the car! We have to hurry if we wanna catch Kai before his class," Ray said.

Tyson came running and got into the backseat with Ray. He was fidgeting around on his seat, holding on tightly to his camera.

Ray gave him a smile.

"Are you nervous to meet him again?"

"Like hell!" Tyson admitted. "But I'm also super excited."

They had light traffic so the ride only took about half an hour. Max paid the cabbie and they boys grabbed their luggage and walked onto campus.

"Okay. So far, so good," Mai said. "Only this minor problem: how on earth are we supposed to find Kai here? There are _hundreds_ of students."

"Admittedly, it might not have been the best idea to catch him here before class," Rai shrugged. "But Tyson here wanted to see Kai a.s.a.p."

Tyson wasn't listening. He had been scanning the crowd, looking for the familiar black and grey shock of hair. And suddenly, there he was. Without paying attention to Ray and Max Tyson started to run.

"Kaaaiii!"

The person turned around. Tyson stopped dead in his tracks, causing Ray and Max to bump into him. Three pairs of jaws dropped simultaneously. Was this really Kai?!

Taking a closer look, Tyson came to a conclusion: The guy in front of them was Kai alright. However, he didn't look _at all_ like the bad-ass Blader he used to be.

This Kai was wearing large thick-rimmed glasses and a school hoodie, had a leather bag hanging from his shoulder, a huge pile of books under one arm and a large coffee to go in his other hand.

He looked like a total geek!

"Kai? Oh my god, is that you?" Max asked.

"Man, what happened to you?" Ray added.

"You totally look like Kenny!" Tyson blurted out.

Ray and Max simultaneously knocked their elbows into Tysons's sides.

"Ouch, err, you look real smart is what I meant to say."

It took a couple moments for Kai to process what was happening. Here he was on his way to class, minding his own business, when suddenly his old team showed up in front of him. On campus. In California. This was so bizarre. Is he hadn't been drinking coffee all morning he would have thought he was dreaming.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kai finally managed to ask.

"Oh, nice to see you too, mate," Ray said and gave him a brief hug.

Max, too, lunged himself at Kai. "It's sooo cool to see you again, Kai!"

Tyson was about to follow Max' example, but reconsidered with a look onto Kai's face. Kai looked as if he was either going to die from embarrassment or murder someone. Good to know not everything had changed.

Tyson settled for a smile and a thumbs-up towards Kai.

Finally Max and Ray released Kai.

"So, um, you're staying in the area?" Kai asked and sat his glasses straight.

"Yeah, we're staying in a hotel close to your apartment. We'll go check in now and stop by your place later? We know you don't have classes tomorrow, so don't go making excuses," Ray replied.

Kai was about to ask how he knew this. Then it hit him. There was only one person he had been talking to lately. Mainly because that person would purposely call in the middle of the night or come up with other things to annoy the hell out of him if he didn't reply to his mails. But that was a different story.

"Tala!"

"Bingo."

"That bastard."

"Excuse me?"

"Nevermind. I gotta get to class. I guess I'll see you after."

And with this Kai hurried into the building.

* * *

Kai usually was a paying attention in class. Most of his classes were very interesting and he happily followed the lectures. He liked going to university.

Today however, it was hopeless. Kai was unable to focus even a bit on what his professor was saying. He tried, really, but every time he forced his attention on today's lecture, his mind wandered back to his former teammates; his friends, who had suddenly appeared on campus. And to one friend in particular.

Tyson.

Kai felt himself smile at the thought. Yes, he had missed Tyson. He might be an annoying, ever eating brat, but he was a brat who made Kai's heart beat faster.

When Kai first realized he'd fallen in love with Tyson of all people he'd been terrified. He didn't know how to deal with his feelings. What if Tyson didn't like him back? There was no way, right? And what if he did like him back? Kai had never been in a meaningful relationship. He was bound to mess things up. So Kai went the easy way and buried himself in his studies, graduated high school early and went to study abroad.

He really was a coward, wasn't he?

So now Tyson was here. Whichever hope Kai had had to have fallen out of love was destroyed within the blink of an eye. Just one look at Tyson brought everything back. And what a look it was. Tyson had grown taller and more muscular since he last saw him. He was damn hot!

Kai looked down on himself. And he really _did_ look like Kenny.

Oh, just perfect. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

* * *

Meanwhile Tyson was waiting outside the lecture room. He asked the other's to go on ahead. Tyson wanted to accompany Kai back to his apartment and maybe set a few things straight on the way. Ray and Max had understood. They'd taken Tyson luggage with them and gone to check them into their hotel.

Now Tyson was walking back and forth in front of the lecture room.

Hell, he was so nervous! His heart was beating so hard, he was sure it would jump out of his chest any second. Tyson wiped his sweaty palms on his shorts.

Today was the day. He would finally confess to Kai. This was a good thing, right? No matter how it would go. If things would go really bad, he could just go back to Japan, pretend it had never happened and hope to never see Kai again. A little cliché, but it had been proven to be efficient. And who knew, maybe … No, he couldn't get his hopes up. For all he knew, Kai could be banging a different chick every night. Eww, no, he shouldn't be thinking about this. Eww, no, really not.

Tyson spent a couple more minutes walking back and forth, trying hard to erase the mental picture.

He finally was released by the end of class.

The door opened and students hurried from the room. Tyson quickly took a step back so he wouldn't get trampled down by this stampede.

Where was Kai? After what seemed like an eternity to Tyson, Kai emerged from the lecture room. But Kai wasn't alone. There were to guys chatting with him.

As they were getting closer, Tyson was able to catch part of their conversation. Apparently Kai had been called upon in class and only given half the answer.

Tyson heard one of the guys say, "Haha, I would be, like, making up some excuse, but no, not Kai. Kai says 'I'd like to exercise my right to remain silent.' Hilarious, man."

He was standing a little too close to Kai for Tyson's liking. And now he was touching him, too! Okay, it was a slap on the back, but still. Why didn't Kai do something about it? He even _smiled_ at him! Kai never smiled. It was time for Tyson to interfere.

"Hey yo, Kai!" he called out and waved at Kai.

Kai looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. He quickly said goodbye to his classmates and walked over to Tyson.

"Um, hi," Kai greeted.

"Hi," Tyson replied.

For a moment they just stood there, awkwardly, and looked at each other.

"I, err, I thought I'd walk over to your apartment with you," Tyson then said.

Kai adjusted his glasses.

"That's … nice. Um, shall we?"

"Yeah."

In silence they walked across the yard and onto the street.

Kai pointed ahead.

"Let's take the way through the park."

Tyson just nodded. Park sounded good. Park sounded like few people. Also, wasn't a walk in the park kind of romantic? Tyson thought so.

"Say, Kai?"

"Hn?"

"Those guys earlier, who are they?"

Kai shrugged.

"Just classmates."

Tyson huffed.

"Yeah right, _just_ _classmates_. That one guy came awfully close to be _just_ a classmate, don't you think? And since when do you go around smiling at people?"

Kai gave Tyson a surprised look. What did he get so worked up about? This was California. People here were over-the-top friendly and at some point this was bound to rub off on him.

Could it be that Tyson was… no. He couldn't be jealous, could he?

Kai was about to tell Tyson this, but was stopped by a flood of words.

"Oh great, the silent treatment," Tyson said furiously. "You know, I really, _really_ hate this. You never visit. You never sent as much as a word. All we know of your life here we learned from the goddamn newspaper. We're your friends Kai. We missed you. _I_ missed you. You don't know what it did to me when you just left the country from one day to another. I never got the chance to-…"

Tyson stopped abruptly. He clenched his shaking fingers into fist. It was now or never.

He looked up, straight into Kai's eyes. Those beautiful crimson eyes.

Tyson swallowed down his fear and softly said, "I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me. It's just that seeing someone so close to you made me really mad. _I_ want to be the one close to you, Kai. _I_ want to be the one you smile at. I've been trying to figure out how to say this for so long now. After you left, I never got the chance to say it. Kai, I love you. I love you so very much."

When Kai only stared at him, Tyson just kept on talking.

"So, that's basically why I'm here. I just needed to tell you. You don't have to reply right away. You can take your time. Just not, you know, months. It would be great to know whether I should consider going into hiding to mend a broken heart or maybe by a plane ticket to San Francisco, because-…"

At this point Kai finally realized what just had happened. He first was convinced that he was imagining things. Now he knew he wasn't. He carelessly dropped his bag and his books on the ground and moved closer to Tyson.

"You know, you too have the right to remain silent, Tyson," Kai said.

And then he leaned in and kissed Tyson.

It was the most amazing feeling. Tyson had kissed other people before, but nothing compared to kissing Kai. He threw his arms around Kai and pulled him closer. Tyson felt Kai's hand cup his face, his thumbs stroking his cheeks.

They kissed for what felt like a wonderful eternity until they had to break apart for some air.

The cheeks bright red Tyson smiled at Kai, who was breathing as hard as Tyson was.

"Is that a yes, you love me too, Kai?" he asked.

"Hn," Kai said with the hint of a smile.

"Say it."

"Yes, I love you, too, Tyson!"

It was like fireworks exploding in his stomach. Tyson's face lit up and this time he closed the gap between the, and put his lips against Kai's.

* * *

Only meters away, two guys were crouched behind the bushes.

"Dammit Maxie," Ray whispered. "Why did we dive for the bushes when we saw them walk our way?"

"I don't know. I was following an instinct." Max winced. "Anyways, we're way past the point now where we could have shown ourselves."

"Dear god, we could be here for hours. Don't they need to breathe? My leg's cramping. But I'm very happy for them."

"Yeah same here. I just wish they'd carry on somewhere else…"

They both sighed and tried to find a more comfortable position.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading this! My first TyKa-fanfiction - what do you think?

I was thinking about writing another chapter. Review if you'd like one!

Until next time,  
NoEarlyBird


	2. The Right to Remain Silent Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters and I do not make money with this.

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! It's been a while, but better late than never, right? ;)

Thanks to everyone to fav'ed and followed this story and of course special thanks to the awesome Rapid P. Saiko, CRSWoodferns, KinomiyaHiwatari and kaidatinuchan for taking the time to review. It was so sweet of you guys!

Now, I hope you enjoy the second part of this story. :)

* * *

 **The Right to Remain Silent Part II**

* * *

Tyson was lying on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He was bored. Kai had to go to class, mandatory attendance or something like that. And now here he was, on the couch in Kai's fancy penthouse apartment, and he was bored. _Sooo_ bored.

They'd been together for almost four months now. During that time they'd seen each other twice, when Kai had flown to Japan to visit Tyson.

The first visit had been a very spontaneous extended-weekend visit. Kai had just suddenly shown up on his front door. The three days had passed in the blink of an eye and Tyson had felt like they had barely spent a moment alone. Too many people had to stop by and say hello to Kai. After all, it was the first time in forever he sat foot on Japanese soil.

So that was that.

Kai's second visit had been for almost two weeks. However, it had been shortly before his exams and so a good part of his suitcase had been filled with boring-ass books for college, which he spent a great deal of time with. Tyson had felt bad for constantly interrupting Kai's studies in order to spend some quality time together. And if he didn't butt in, it was his gramps. Tyson smiled when he remembered a conversation between the two he'd overheard by chance:

"Yo K-Man!" his gramps had said. "You and the lil' dude... I don't know if I'm liking it, you know ma man. I don't see being a great granddaddy happenin' this way."

"Ask Hero. The way he's sleeping around you might be one already," Kai had responded without looking up from his book. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Feisty as ever, K-Man!" his grandfather had said. And that had been it. No big fuss about Tyson's coming out. Nothing.

* * *

Now Tyson had finally been able to get some time off. Having a job was really a pain the ass. He couldn't just jump on a plane like Kai could, no, he had to apply for time off. What a drag! Tyson sighed. So here he was.

Tyson rolled onto his stomach and looked around. The first time he'd set foot in Kai's apartment he been taken aback. It was a very high class penthouse apartment with marble floors and floor‑to‑ceiling windows. Everything looked brand new and just too expensive to touch. By now, Tyson was used to it. Whenever Kai had to go to class, Tyson would explore his apartment. He had spent a decent amount of time playing with the remote that controlled not only the blinds outside the window, but also the lights and the fan under the ceiling. Another time Tyson amused himself with the movement‑sensitive lightening in Kai's walk‑in closet. He now knew all the spots he could move in without the motion sensor reacting. If that wasn't something! He'd taken a bubble bath in the large jetted tub and explored all the different hoses. And of course Tyson had spent hours in front of the big curved TV screen. That one was seriously amazing. A pity Kai didn't have any video games. Tyson would have to change that at some point... This was actually a great idea. He could just use the time that was left before Kai would come home to go to the mall: get a games console, look around and maybe have a bite to eat. They had these mean cinnamon buns with tons of frosting here that were to die for.

Said and done, Tyson went to the mall! He bought a games console and some games to go with it. He ate a couple (four…okay, five) cinnamon buns. He bought a present for Kai. When he couldn't think of anything else to kill time, Tyson returned to the apartment.  
He glanced at his watch. Kai should be back in about half an hour, which gave him just enough time to set up the games console. That way it would be a done deal and Kai couldn't bitch about not wanting it in his apartment. Tyson couldn't help but congratulate himself on his own brilliance.

And really, Tyson was just done setting everything up when the front door opened and Kai walked in.

Tyson had almost gotten used to this, well, _nerdy_ version of Kai. He was optimistic that this phase would pass. Once Kai left campus for good he'd come to his senses. It wasn't that he had no style. It was just… nerdy. At least he wasn't wearing a school hoody these days.

During their first visit, Max had sent a Selfie with Kai in the background to Hilary. She hadn't believed Max that this was the boy she'd had such a major crush on for ages. Reality hit her when she stopped by to say hi during Kai's first visit. It had been such bliss to witness.

Today, Kai wasn't dressed _that_ _much_ like Kenny. He was wearing a loose fit plain T-Shirt and chino pants. If he'd just lose the bag, the books and the glasses, he'd look almost cool.

Tyson jumped up and ran to Kai. He launched himself at the surprised Kai and threw the arms around his neck.

"Hi," he said with a smile.

Then he sealed Kai's lips with a kiss. It took Kai a split-second to respond to the kiss. Tyson could feel Kai wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer into the kiss. Soon it had gone from an innocent welcome-home-kiss to a passionate tongue duel, which neither of them was able to win.

"I take it you missed me," Kai said with a little smile when they finally pulled apart.

Tyson grinned and shrugged.

"Maybe a little. I kept busy."

Kai picked up the bag he'd dropped to the floor at some point during the kiss and put in on the dresser.

"How so?" he asked.

"The usual," Tyson said and flopped down onto the couch. "Drugs, phone sex and your freezer."

Kai raised a brow.

"The freezer?"

"Seriously? I give you phone sex and the freezer is what you're going for?"

Kai looked very amused.

"I know you, Tyson."

"Fine. And yes, your freezer actually kept me occupied for half an hour. It makes ice."

"I'm aware."

"Ice cubes _and_ crushed ice! It's awesome. I had about four sodas with different ice cubes. Then I tried getting some flavored ice cubes. It didn't work out the way I wanted. Turns out pouring cherry juice into the box on top isn't the way to go. It might be a tad sticky."

Kai rolled his eyes. This was so Tyson.

"I'll leave a note for the housekeeper."

Kai sat down next to Tyson.

"Anything else you broke or dirtied?" he asked.

Tyson stuck out his tongue at Kai in response.

"No I did not. I went to the mall. I got a games console. I already set it up, so there's no point in arguing."

"Fine," Kai said and raised his hands. "If it makes you happy it can stay."

"Really?" Tyson said with disbelief. "That was unexpectedly easy."

Kai shrugged.

"What else did you buy? A sandwich maker, maybe?"

"Is this your funny day?" Tyson retorted. He pointed at something on the couch table. "I got you a plant."

"A what now?" Kai asked.

"No need to look so horrified, it's neither flesh eating nor poisonous."

"Why would you get me one in the first place?"

"Because there's nothing alive in your apartment."

"That because I'm incapable of keeping anything alive for a longer period of time."

"You serious?"

"Yeah. There was this stray kitten-..." Kai began.

Tyson interrupted him, "Please say it's not dead!"

Kai did his typical eye-roll.

"No it's not. It's living with Tala. "

Of course. Tala. Whatever they talked about, sooner or later Tala would be mentioned. Tala said this, Tala did that… Tyson had never realized how close Kai and Tala were. Yeah, sure, they'd been teammates. And maybe friends. Tyson knew from Ray that Kai and Tala were still in touch. But he'd never expected them to be in touch _this much_. They communicated almost every other day in one way or another.  
Tyson didn't like it. Kai was _his_ boyfriend, not Tala's. He wanted Kai to write or call him, not Tala. Yes, Tyson was overly sensitive about this. He couldn't help being jealous. Maybe it was the long distance relationship. Or maybe he was just the jealous type. Whatever, really!

Tyson played with the hem of his shirt.

Without looking up he said, "Say Kai?"

"Hm?"

"You and Tala... exactly how close are you?"

He glanced up. Kai seemed to be surprised by his question. It was always hard to tell what Kai was thinking, but lately Tyson had gotten better and better at reading him.

"I'd say we are what people refer to as friends," Kai said with a now very serious expression.

A little too serious for Tyson's liking. Tyson huffed.

"You know, I'd really appreciate it if you'd take me seriously. I feel like all you talk about is that blasted Tala."

When Kai didn't say anything Tyson just went on.

"You even write to him. You never send _us_ a single line, remember? I don't get it. Well, okay, now you write to me, too, but that's different. What I wanna say is: why does Tala get special treatment? I-…"

Kai raised a hand to shut Tyson up. Tyson did and looked at him expectantly. Kai took his time answering.

"Tala is very…persistent," he finally said.

"What do you mean by that?"

Kai sighed.

"He's an annoying son of a bitch with both, too much time and too much money on hands."

Tyson blinked. He hadn't expected this.

"Err, correct me if I'm wrong, but it sounds like you actually can't stand him at all."

This caused a sheer flood of words to burst out of Kai.

"He's the most annoying person to ever walk the ever! I know he doesn't seem like it, but once he's decided you're his friend he never shuts up. He's worse than you, Max and Daichi combined."

"Hey!"

"Also, he gets bored very easily and expects me to pass the time by answering to all his texts, no matter how meaningless, or his calls, no matter the time or place! I don't like being called in the middle of the night, only to be asked if he should eat spaghetti Bolognese for lunch, or if maybe spaghetti Carbonara would be the better choice after all!  
So I decided to ignore him. But it's simply impossible! That evil mind of his has just too much time to come up with new ways to be a gigantic pain in my ass! One time he flooded my inbox with a couple hundred e‑mails. Another time he texted me one word per text, thirty texts per minute. I thought my phone would die on me. But this was just warm up!  
After I turned off my phone and computer, he called my house phone, purposely in the middle of the night of course. Where he got the number is anyone's guess. So I ripped the phone box out. What did Tala do? No, he didn't just wait patiently for a reply like a normal person would. Tala ordered a damn pizza in _his_ name to _my_ house, asking the delivery guy to please ring the doorbell until someone opened, even if it took hours. He promised him a large tip, which I had to pay of course. And I don't even like tuna pizza. And this one time he had a large gospel choir _sing_ one of his letters in front of my house.  
So, you see, it's not easy to ignore Tala. Therefore we reached an agreement: No more flower deliveries in class or other public humiliations, no calls on the house phone in the middle of the night. In return, I try to stay in touch."

By the time Kai was finished, Tyson was staring at him with his mouth wide open. He'd never heard Kai talk so much. Nobody ever had! And he was sure nobody ever would again. Also, he'd never imagined Tala to be so creative. Most impressive!

Tyson tried to process everything.

"So you mean the reason you keep in touch with Tala is…"

"…Self-preservation, yes. That, and I actually like Tala. He's a good friend, if he isn't on the road to crazy."

"Huh," Tyson made.

He inched closer to Kai and cuddled into his arms. Kai smiled and wrapped his arms around him. He placed a kiss on Tyson's forehead.

"There's no reason to worry, Tyson. Tala is straight as a spaghetti and besides that he's absolutely no relationship material. The closest he got to a relationship was a two-night-stand. Plus, why would I care? I already got a loud and annoying boyfriend."

"Hey!" Tyson complained and elbowed Kai.

Then he smiled. Establish Tala wasn't a threat: check. First quarrel (as a couple): check. Tyson's smile grew a little wider and he clung, if possible, even closer to Kai.

Then an unpleasant thought hit him: What about other guys though? Kai was still very popular and on top of that very attractive. There sure must be other guys trying to get his attention. And what could Tyson do about it? Correct, nothing, he was too far away to do a damn thing.

"What is it?" Kai asked when he saw Tyson's smile fade.

"It's nothing."

Kai sighed. It was something serious then. Whenever something bugged him Tyson would usually just blurt it out. He only kept it to himself if he was thinking real hard about something.  
Kai gently grabbed Tyson by the chin and made him turn his head so he'd have to look Kai in the eyes.

"Spit it out," Kai demanded.

Tyson gnawed his lower lip and tried to avoid Kai's eyes. He couldn't though, with Kai still grabbing his chin.

"Fine!" it burst out of Tyson. "So it's not Tala, but someday some guy might make a move on you and I won't be there to tell him off."

"I see," Kai said, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Tyson pushed aside his hand and sat up. Suddenly, he was furious. This wasn't funny! This was very, very important!

Kai, as always, seemed to know exactly what was going on in Tyson's head.

"Relax, I'm taking you seriously," he said. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust _you_ , but-…"

"And if you trust me, are you trying to say I'm not capable of keeping everyone but you at one arm's length?"

"I-…" Tyson began and broke off. Dammit, trust Kai to totally twist everything he was saying.

Tyson took a deep breath and, somewhat calmer, started again, "It's just that …I'm so far away and-…"

"And there it is," Kai said.

"Huh?"

"Your problem's not some other guy, your problem is the long distance," Kai analyzed.

He gave Tyson a gentle smile and pushed a strand of hair from his face.

"I know it's not ideal-…" he began.

"You can say that again!" Tyson snorted.

"I know it's not," Kai started again, "But do you honestly think you're the only one who's unhappy with the situation at hand? Don't you think I'd rather be home with you, so we could see each other more often than once a month? I, too, want to spent time with you, Tyson, and I want to be there for you." He cleared his throat. "So I went ahead and took as many extra classes as I could to graduate sooner. Also, I might have applied for a semester abroad in Japan."

Tyson's head jerked up. He did what now?

"No way! You're coming home? When?" he shouted excitedly.

"In two months."

"No way!" Tyson shouted again and launched himself at Kai. In between kisses he asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure it would work out on such short notice. I didn't want to get your hopes up. It has been approved only this morning."

Tyson was about to burst from happiness. All of a sudden, he felt so much lighter and so much happier. He hadn't even noticed just how much this had bothered him, until now.

Whoever said Kai was a cold bastard couldn't be more wrong! Kai had known the problem _and_ found a solution before Tyson himself had even been able to put it into words. Kai wasn't cold! He was the best, most considerate boyfriend ever!

Tyson sealed Kai's lips with another passionate kiss and quick fingers found their way under his shirt, tracing the outlines of his rock-hard abs. Despite his nerdy look, Kai still had the body of an athlete – much to Tyson's delight!

Kai broke apart from the kiss and moved to pull Tyson up from the couch.

"Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?"

"Why?" Tyson grinned. "It's not like anyone has a key to your apartment."

Kai stayed silent.

Oh please no.

"He hasn't, right?"

"I'm almost certain."

"Oh you got to be kidding me."

Kai shrugged, "You never know. I'm having my locks changed on a regular basis, just in case."

Freakin' Tala! Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Whatever!"

He wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and pulled his boyfriend with him onto the couch. When their lips met again Tyson though that, yeah, he'd miss Kai during the next two months…very much so! But _this_ was so worth the wait!

* * *

The End

* * *

 **A/N:** There, everything's going to be fine! :) Drop me a review and let me know what you think? Pretty please?

Byeee,  
NoEarlyBird


End file.
